Hidden Secrets
by RainbowYoshi4Life
Summary: Mario has been hiding something and Luigi is clueless but still worries anyway because of anxiety


**Hey guys this is a little side story one shot to my normal story Red Bro Green Bro. This is Hidden Secrets. Btw I thought of this in my English class so this is going to be amazing. Yea. And remember:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mario and if I was on the team it would be very random XD.**

"We can't let them know Luigi." "I know, Mario." They said to each other. "Hand me the packet." Luigi looked at Mario blankly. "Uhhh, which one exactly?" he asked. "The red one. Ya know with the s-" "I know, I know!" Luigi then proceeded to give Mario said packet. "Luigi, I'm scared. You know how brave I am so this is serious. If they find out, it's trouble for us." Luigi listened.

When the brothers had finished their secret business then they headed on out. "Hi Mario! Hi Luigi!" one Toad said to the dynamic duo of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Mario, Luigi the princess wants to see you two immediately. The two looked at each other hoping they hadn't been found out.

They walked to the castle. The road pathed with small stones crunched under their feet as they trudged along the path, the flowers dancing to the beat of life, the mushrooms doing the same thing. It was a sunny day, but for the brothers, it was never a 'perfect day' even if the sun was shining intensely.

When they went inside the castle they were greeted with the princess' unhappy face. "I know." Those words struck Mario like a lightning bolt however Luigi wasn't too sure about the situation. "Know what?" he innocently asked, as if nothing ever goes on in his life and wasn't exposed to the harsh world called reality.

"The truth. Your biggest darkest secret. I know what you are." There it was again. Her stone cold words that for some reason only affected Mario more than Luigi who was still confused on the subject. "Let's just end this conversation right here and now please." Mario asked with a forceful 'Let's just drop it' tone. "What?" Luigi wondered. But before anyone could explained to the confused plumber, an unwanted guest walked, no crashed in. "BWA HA HA!" a familiar enemy said. "I am here for the princess and this time, you pesky plumbers aren't going to stop me!"

Bowser's army swarmed in and surrounded the bros while smoke clouded their vision and just like that, Peach was gone. They had left not a single trace of an invasion at all, as they had gone for the smart tactic of silently walking in. HA! Do you really think they are THAT smart? No they left soot marks, footprints and rubble in their wake as well as them destroying a couple of homes along the way.

The brothers didn't even hesitate to leave to rescue the princess. They travelled through a grassy terrain then meeting the fake Bowser and left unharmed. The second world was a warm desert and they went through with little to no difficulty.

The next three worlds were a breeze but the rocky mountains of world six proved to be a challenge. They then swept through the seventh world but the eighth world was too hot and they had run out of supply water. Luckily, a saleskoopa gave them some for a tripled price than normal.

The castle was hard but when they got to Bowser they were absolute messes. Their hats were singed black in some places, their moustaches were tattered and unkempt. Their usually bright eyes seemed dim and less lively with tiredness and their hair was lacking in health and colour.

Bowser laughed at them. "How pathetic. You look terrible and then you show your baggy eyes and messy self here in MY presence? I can just crush you like the bugs you truly are." He then started breathing fire but this time, it was different. He breathed onto flammable surfaces burning the room quickly meaning that they were trapped inside this horrid hell-like room.

The bros were tired but they pressed on. Mario threw a sluggish punch at Bowser while Luigi had, may I add very LOUDLY tried to secretly get to Princess Peach but Bowser noticed. He waved his whole arm at Luigi tripping him backwards and in the process broke the cage open.

It was terrible. There was fire everywhere. The princess screamed in horror and tried to get to safety but the smoke in her lungs from the fire made sure she didn't move. "I have you where I want you but I'm not risking myself. I'm out!" and with that, Bowser left.

Mario walked carefully through the fire and got to Peach. Ceiling fell on top of his back so he couldn't move. Luigi rushed over, not caring about the fire. "A-after all that I said back at the castle you sti- COUGH – still came to save me?" the princess weakly asked. "Yeah Princess! You're our friend and we're sorry for hiding stuff from you." Mario replied. "What secret? I never actually understood the situation." Luigi said. "Luigi," Mario said. "(My innocent brother…) we, we are robots. War machines. Not humans. It's why we can swim without losing our breath, fall in lava and only fall 'unconscious' and many, many more."

Luigi was shocked. "So is that why you are always getting grey in the face?" Luigi asked. "Yes. That is the metal showing. When we wear our metal caps, we are in our true form." Peach then spoke up. "I-I… I'm so sorry will you ever forgive me?" The two nodded. "Yes. Yes we will."

And that was their last moment before the fire burned them away.

 **And that's it for this one shot. I feel that it's a bit too deep though but ENGLISH CLASS! XD anyways that's it and if you're confused because of Luigi's behaviour, don't question it. I'm a random person. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism for your reviews. Peace out!**


End file.
